pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Pulse
Dragon Pulse is a -type move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM59 in Generation IV. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM34. Description |The foe is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.}} |The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.}} Effect In battle Dragon Pulse does damage to the target. In a Double Battle, Dragon Pulse can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Dragon Pulse can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |42|42|42 ( ) 41 ( )|41|STAB=''}} |57|57|57 ( ) 45 ( )|45|STAB=''}} |||1, 65|1, 65}} / |57|57|57 ( ) 45 ( )|45|STAB='}} / |45|50 ( ) 42 ( )|42 ( ) 38 ( )|38|STAB=}} / |54|62 ( ) 48 ( )|48 ( ) 40 ( )|40|STAB='}} / |70|80|1, 80 ( ) 56 ( )|56|STAB='}} / |70|80|1, 80 ( ) 56 ( )|56|STAB='}} / |75 ( ) 90 ( )|90|90 ( ) 50 ( )|50|STAB='}} / |47|60|1, 60|60}} ||41|41|41|STAB='}} ||42|42|42|STAB='}} ||42|42|42|STAB='}} / ||32|32|32|STAB='}} / ||32|32|32|STAB='}} / ||32|32|32|STAB='}} / ||54|54|54|STAB='}} / ||57|57|57|STAB='}} / |||49|49|STAB=''}} / |||53|53|STAB='}} |||1, 63|1}} |||42|42|STAB='}} |||47|47|STAB='}} |||47|47|STAB='}} / |||1, 70|1, 70|STAB='}} / |||63|63|STAB='}} / ||||48}} / ||||56}} / ||||41}} / ||||41}} By breeding | | |TBA|STAB=''}} || |TBA}} / | | |TBA}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} / | | |TBA}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} By TM / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} / |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59|||TM34|STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} / |TM59||||STAB='}} |TM59||||STAB='}} Gallery Dragon Pulse depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games7 = Dragon Pulse VII.png Dragon Pulse depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Dragon Pulse(Let's Go).PNG Dragon Pulse depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime4 = Wallace Milotic Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Wallace's Milotic Provo Dragonite Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Provo's Dragonite J Salamence Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by J's Salamence Ash Gible Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Ash's Gible Nurse Joy's Latias Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Nurse Joy's Latias |anime5 = Kyurem Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Kyurem (MS015) Black Kyurem Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Black Kyurem (MS015) White Kyurem Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by White Kyurem (MS015) Cameron Hydreigon Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Cameron's Hydreigon Alexa Noivern Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Alexa's Noivern |anime6 = Siebold Mega Blastoise Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Siebold's Mega Blastoise Ash Goodra Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Ash's Goodra Aliana Druddigon Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Aliana's Druddigon Squishy 10 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Squishy in 10% form Squishy Complete Forme Dragon Pulse M19.png Dragon Pulse performed by Squishy in Complete form Squishy 50 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Squishy in 50% form Sycamore Mega Garchomp Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Professor Sycamore's Garchomp |anime7 = Poké Ride Garchomp Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Ultra Guardians' Garchomp Plumeria Salazzle Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse being used by Plumeria's Salazzle Kukui Lucario Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse being used by Professor Kukui's Lucario Ash Naganadel Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse being used by Ash's Naganadel |manga4 = Giratina Adventures Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Giratina |manga5 = Black's Reshiram Dragon Pulse.PNG Dragon Pulse performed by Black's Reshiram |other2 = Drayden Haxorus Dragon Pulse PG.png Dragon Pulse performed by Drayden's Haxorus (Generations) (In Pokémon Generations) Iris Haxorus Masters Dragon Pulse.png Dragon Pulse performed by Iris' Haxorus (Masters trailer) (In Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer)}} Trivia *In the Anime, the DP and BW series depict Dragon Pulse as a turquoise-colored energy sphere while the XY series depict it as a multi-colored energy blast in the literal shape of a dragon. References Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves with a base power of 85